I won't say
by kaydi
Summary: okay I am hoping it works this time. Anyway. Mari is debating her relationship w/ Sirius and her friends try to convice her she is in love.


****

AHHHHH! Sorry, something happened and only the last part of this got up. Oh well, here the whole thing.

By the way, Sara Beth, Carlie, and Stephie are all my friends. You guys rule!

Uh the song belongs to whoever owns Hercules. And Mari belongs to me. The others belong to themselves.

Except Sirius who belongs to j.k. rowling. 

Mari let herself in. The giggling told her that her roommates were still up.

Probably waiting for her to get home so they could drill her on her date.

Sure enough, Sara Beth, Stephie, Carlie and Addi were all waiting for her.

"So how did it go?"

"Fine." She put her coat down and walked passed them.

"Did he do anything?" Stehpie asked.

"Like what?"

"Like kiss you or just be sweet and cute?"

Addi snorted." Steph, this is my brother we're talking about. The words sweet and innocent 

are not in his vocab."

"Well if you must know, we went to dinner and he grumbled the whole time, then we went 

dancing and, then we went for a walk on the river. Nothing much."

"So did he kiss you?" Carlie butted in.

"So what if he did?" Sara Beth smiled.

"That is so romantic."

"Look guys, it's just temporary. Sirius doesn't really care about me. Addi you said it 

yourself he has dated lots of girls." 

Addi smiled. "I haven't seen him this into a girl sine Erin died."

"And I haven't seen you this happy since before you met Stephen." Sara told me. 

She was the smart on in the group. Everyone else was just nuts.

" I think you love him. " Carlie said. Mari dropped the cup she was holding.

"What?!" 

"I think you love him."

"Me too." Sara agreed.

"And me three." Stephie wasn't about to have her opinion left out.

"And I think he loves you back." Addi said

Mari laughed.

"Mari tell me what you like about him." 

"Well, he's funny and cute. And he makes me laugh. And he's not afraid of things.

He loves to talk and sometimes we don't talk we just sit there and stare at each other. 

I love it when he does that. It's like he's looking deep inside me."

"And the fact that he's a complete hottie means noting to you." Carlie asked.

Addi made a face. 

"It helps."

"I still think you love him."

" I don not!"

"Say it!" Stephie told her.

"No! Guys you don't get it."

**__**

Mari:

If there's a prize for rotten judgement 

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

****

Sara, Stephie, Carlie, Addi:

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

****

Mari:

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

****

Sara, Stephie, Carlie, Addi:

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

****

Mari:

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

****

Sara, Stephie, Carlie, Addi:

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

****

Mari:

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

****

Sara, Stephie, Carlie, Addi:

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

****

Mari:

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

****

Sara, Stephie, Carlie, Addi:

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

****

Mari:

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

****

Sara, Stephie, Carlie, Addi:

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

****

Mari:

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

Ding dong. The door bell rang

Mari pulled it open. There was Sirius. There was a roar of giggling from the kitchen.

"You forgot your purse." He said handing her the bag. 

"Thanks." She took it and glanced into his eyes. His whole heart and soul was in his eyes. She stared at him, 

dumbfounded by the love that in them, sure her eyes were the same.

__

Maybe , just maybe I'll say it. But not tonight.


End file.
